Foolish
by NYyankeesbabie90
Summary: Buffy Summers never had the perfect life, what happens when a new slayer, Faith comes into town to ruin what little she has? When she falls for her boyfriend it just makes things worse... BS, updated, plz review!
1. More Than One

*Foolish*  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Author: prnczz-cutie25 (of some of you know, I switched my penname again, sowwie!)  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers has the perfect life, a family, friends and a boyfriend. except for one detail... she is the slayer. Little does she know that there is another slayer out there. What happens when she and the other slayer, Faith meet? Will they get along or will it take time? What happens when Buffy begins to fall for her boyfriend? Will she chose her boyfriend from her regular life or the boyfriend of Faith's. Lol, I know, confusing but read and find out, it'll be good, promise.  
  
Chapter 1: A/N: Ok guys, this is reposted with a few corrections. So not much trouble on reading whole chapter again, just read from where it is places in "Los Angeles". Thanks and hope you enjoy!  
  
"Giles! Come on! I already know all of this! Can I please go!" a young girl said in fighting stance. The older man sighed and cleaned his glasses as she panted.  
  
"Buffy, you're a young slayer and I think you're slipping" the man said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Giles, please, I have a date with Angel! Come on!" she whined. Her watcher sighed again.  
  
"Fine, go ahead." he started but before he could finish, she had him in a death grip hug.  
  
"Breathing. an issue." he said hardly as she squeezed him. She mouthed an 'o' with her mouth and let go.  
  
"Thanks Giles!"  
  
"You know you're going to have to make this up! This is not acceptable, especially since what happened last time." he began to ramble, the girl, Buffy, rolled her eyes.  
  
"Giles, I slipped up, it wasn't my fault for dying. (she gave a short laugh), plus I was only gone for like 2 minutes. Angel saved me."  
  
"And what if Angel hadn't have gone after you, you could have been dead Buffy, now I will not repeat myself again and you will come in tomorrow for make up time, goodbye,"  
  
Buffy mumbled something before walking out of the library where she trained. Buffy was quite tired and walked home. When she got there, she took a quick shower and got ready for her and Angel's date.  
  
She was quite pretty also, she had blond hair up to her mid back in waves. She had big green eyes which stood out tremendously and was quite short also. Maybe 5'3. She stood in a towel in front of the closet deciding on an outfit. She groaned. Picking out an outfit her and Angel's date was always so hard.  
  
"Dawn!" she yelled out. Maybe she could help her; she was always good at that kind of stuff.  
  
Within seconds, Dawn came running into Buffy's room.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Ok, what should I wear for my date tonight?" she asked completely clueless. Her sister rolled her eyes and sat on Buffy's full size bed.  
  
"How about that cute little black dress?" she told her sister. Buffy's eyes lit up. That would be the perfect outfit Buffy thought.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Dawn! That's perfect!"  
  
Dawn just smiled and walked out of the room and closed the door behind so Buffy could change.  
  
Dawn was only a year younger then Buffy. She was 15 and Buffy was 16. They usually got along quite well. Dawn had straight brown hair up to her shoulders with light blond highlights and layers. Her blue/green eyes were beautiful and she and Buffy were about the same height. They always told each other everything except for one thing.Buffy never told her she was the slayer or her mom. She had only told her best friends Willow, Xander, and her boyfriend Angel who found out by accident.  
  
As Buffy quickly changed into her short black dress and put on a pair of strappy black matching sandals. She quickly put on her makeup and let her loose waves fall down her shoulders. She ran down the stairs just as the door bell rang. She quickly straightened her clothes and opened the door casually. It was Angel O'Connor.  
  
Angel was quite cute to mention. He had short, spiked up brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and wore all black, what a hunk. Not to mention he was very buff and about 6'0. Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Ready?" Angel asked with a small grin.  
  
"More than ever." she said returning his grin.  
  
~~~  
  
Los Angeles:  
  
"Wanna see a movie?" the young brunette said, her boyfriends arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Up to you pet." her boyfriend said.  
  
"Fine, what do you want to do?" the pretty brunette asked.  
  
"Faith, Pet, I don't care, you want to go to the movies then we will," he said kissing her neck.  
  
"Spike. what am I going to do with you?"  
  
She giggled. She walked away from him, sitting on the couch. She was very pretty. She had long brown hair mid back in curls, big brown eyes and the age of 16. She stood at a height of 5'3.5 compared to her boyfriends 5'12. Her boyfriend too was quite the picture. He had bleached blond hair kind of spiked and his light blue eyes looked awesome with his wonderful cheekbones. He was very, very buff and wore a black t-shirt with a pair of black jeans and shoes.  
  
He sat down next to her closely, taking her hand.  
  
"Do you want to go to the graveyard? Maybe a quick kill?" he said suggestively.  
  
"Sure. Sounds like fun.lemme get my stake and things," she said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and traveling up the stairs to her room.  
  
She looked through her weapons chest finding what she needed. A stake, holy water and a cross. She tossed the contents in a bag and strode off toward her closet, finding something to wear.  
  
She was the slayer. the one and only. in her eyes. Little did she know Buffy existed or the other way around. Not many people knew either. Not her mom or sister Kennedy. Only her 2 friends Doyle and Cordelia and her watcher knew. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention her boyfriend Spike, was her watcher?  
  
A few months before, she and her old watcher were patrolling when he was bitten by a vampire. She had no choice but dust him. Apparently, Spike's father was a watcher before he died. The power was passed onto him when he was younger, not many people knowing.  
  
She put on her short black tank top showing her slim stomach and pushing up her chest. With that, she also more a pair of black leather pants and her boots. She left her hair down. She knew Spike was gonna drool over her.  
  
She ran down the stairs with her duffle and met him, where he was seated on the couch, watching the TV. There she laid herself on Spike's lap. His breath got caught in his throat and he gulped, he licked her lips seductively. He gave a sexy smirk. They weren't going anywhere tonight.  
  
~~~  
  
Just as he stripped off her blouse and was about to undo her bra, the phone rang. Her moan turned into a groan and sat up, Spike sighed.  
  
"Don't answer it Spike, just. kiss me." she said panting.  
  
"No, it could be important luv..."  
  
"So. don't worry about it"  
  
He just gave her a glare and she sighed.  
  
"Fine, pick it up then," she said angrily, be leaned over the side of the couch and picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello, Bray residents." he said using Faith's last name. The man on the other end continued talking, he listened and replied. After a moment or so he hung up and Faith was already dressed.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"Faith that was the watcher's council. It seems you're not the only slayer.there's another one. her name is Buffy Summers," he said still in disbelief. He thought it wasn't possible. Her response was quite the same.  
  
"What!"  
  
~~~  
  
TBC. 


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2: A/N: Ok guys, here is my second chapter. Hope you like! Enjoy! Also remember to review! I fixed a few things in the 1st chapter so go back and check it out if you want. All I changed is Faith's sister isn't Tara, it's Kennedy and Faith's last name isn't Kennedy, it's Bray so now you don't have to go back and check, just read this chapter and review! Enjoy!  
  
Sunnydale, next day:  
  
"Yeah Wil! It was awesome! I mean we've been dating for a month or 2 but he still got it," she said talking to her 2 best friends and her sister, walking in the hall. Dawn and Willow giggled while Xander, her other friend, rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's awesome Buff, I'm glad for you," Willow said smiling.  
  
Willow was very pretty with her fierce red hair and light green eyes. She stood at about 5'3 and thin. She was also Xander's girlfriend. Xander was cute and stood at about 5'12 with his messy/spiked brown hair and brown eyes. Willow also happened to be a Wicca. Xander on the other hand.he was a werewolf. Though only once a month. It was ok with him and Willow. Dawn though, she didn't know. She didn't know anything of the sort.  
  
She had never heard of a slayer, vampire, werewolf, Wicca or anything. She was clueless but Buffy knew one day she would find out. She would have to tell her soon. Really, really soon.  
  
"Buffy, guys, I gotta go, there's this guy, Andrew, I heard her likes me and like him and well, we're. we're kind of seeing each other." she said giggling. Willow let out an exhale of excitement.  
  
"Oh my god! Dawnie got a boyfriend!" she said hugging her friend.  
  
"That's really cool Dawn, good luck with him." she said to her sister, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, I'm gonna go, bye!" Dawn said running off. Buffy, Willow and Xander walked down the hall till they got to the library doors. Buffy exhaled.  
  
"Great, more Giles nailing on me. You guys are coming in right?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I dunno Buff, Giles gives me the wiggins when he's all down to business," Xander stated.  
  
"Please guys! He won't yell at me if you're there." she said in a pouty face. Xander looked at her face and had to give in.  
  
"Alright, alright, let's go Wil, I'm not up for Algebra anyways." he said.  
  
"Me either," Buffy said.  
  
"Actually, someone said we're learning 2 step equations and I always enjoyed." she started but Buffy and Xander gave her faces that said 'oooooooooook, weird'. She sighed and took Xander's hand.  
  
"Ok, I'll go, I might as well brush up on my spells," she said as they walked through the double doors.  
  
~~~  
  
As they entered, they laughed at a joke Xander had said but Buffy's smiled turned upside down when she noticed 4 people there.  
  
"Who are they Giles," she asked.  
  
Giles cleared his throat and cleaned his glasses. Buffy crossed her arms on her chest and sighed.  
  
"Giles."  
  
"Buffy, this is Faith Bray. she is.well. she is a vampire slayer.like yourself," he said still amazed by what was happening.  
  
"What!" Buffy said loudly. Xander and Willow also a bit amazed.  
  
"Exactly what I said B." Faith said, Buffy not even knowing who she is.  
  
"Giles, is that even possible?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Um. I'm not quite sure.I mean, you did die for those 2 minutes. maybe it is possible that the council found out and. well this seemed to happen." he added.  
  
"Ok. but it was only like 2 minutes! God!" she stated raising her voice.  
  
"Luv, no need to raise your voice." she heard a strong, sexy, British voice say and she knew it wasn't Giles.  
  
"Listen, why don't you mind your own." she began but turned around to face the British hottie and her mouth fell open. 'Wow, what an awesome body and those eyes. what a hottie.' was her first thought.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling. He answered her back with a simple grin and thought, 'Cor, she's beautiful'.  
  
"Hands off B, he's mine." Faith stated, taking his hand.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"So who are you other 3 people?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Well, I'm William Fine. but call me Spike, I am Faith's watcher and um. boyfriend," he coughed out, turning away from her Buffy's beautiful face.  
  
"Watcher? Don't you have to be old and stuff to be one of those?" she asked but got a glare from Giles. She turned away, not believing she said that in front of Giles.  
  
"For your knowledge Buffy, no you do not, it can be passed on by family ties and I am not old!" Giles stated as Buffy rolled her eyes yet again.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that,"  
  
"Anyways. I'm Cordelia Chase, Faith's vision seeing friend," the brunette said cockily. She had brown hair up to her mid back with blond highlights and chocolate brown eyes. She dressed in a skimpy dress, just like Faith.  
  
"I'm Allen Francis Doyle, but call me Doyle, I'm completely human." he said in a thick Irish accent. He was cute; he had messy brown hair and bluish- green eyes. He wore his favorite brown jacket.  
  
Just then Doyle sneezed and his face turned green with blue spikes, this got weird looks from except Cordelia, Faith and Spike.  
  
"What? I'm human. only on my mother's side though," he said, his face going back to normal.  
  
"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Cordelia said proudly, Willow rolling her eyes at the preppy girl.  
  
"Well Buffy, I talked with the watcher's council. They seemed to say that... that Faith must stay here in Sunnydale with her watcher to help you guard the Hellmouth and its vampires, demons and so forth." Giles said as his head seemed to go down, looking at the floor.  
  
"What the hell? How am I gonna do that Giles? I have school. and a family and friends," Faith started getting a bit upset as Buffy rolled her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Well Miss Bray, I believe the council will deal with that. you'll be moved down here within the week with Mr. Fine here,"  
  
"Okay, um. Giles, I'm uh. I'm gonna go look for Angel or something and um. go away." Buffy said but before Giles could protest she was gone. Willow and Xander followed close behind.  
  
"Buffy! What's wrong? Buffy, Buffy! Stop!" Willow said, trying to catch up to her fast paced friend.  
  
"Buffy! What's wrong?"  
  
Buff finally stopped, sitting on the school water fountains rim. Willow sat next to her, Xander on the other side of Buffy. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Wil, I thought I was the only 1, the only slayer.I thought I was.unique. That I had a special thing no one else had. Now this girl who claims to be another slayer shows up and tries to live life, have my friends and go to my school. I didn't ask to be the slayer, but if I had to have it, I would want my special unique power all to myself," Buffy said, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Well Buff, that was a bit."  
  
"Selfish? I know Xand but that's how I feel,"  
  
"Buffy, just give it a try, even if those girls are total sluts...'' Willow said, trying to cheer up her friend. Buffy laughed.  
  
"Yea." just then Dawn walked up to them with a guy on her arm.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Dawnie, who's the cutie," Buffy asked.  
  
"This is Andrew Wells, Andrew, this is my sister Buffy. my boyfriend," she stated as a matter-of-factly, smiling. The boy wasn't that bad either. He had spiky blond hair and hazel eyes. He gave a slight grin to Buffy.  
  
"Hey Andrew, so your Dawnie's boyfriend? Well you better take good care of her or else." Xander began but Dawn shot him a glance when she saw Andrew freak out.  
  
"Well, um. we're going to go.bye Buff," she said as she walked off. Giving once last glance to Xander that said 'don't worry, he's an ok guy, I'm going to be fine'. Xander was the type that watched out for his friends. He didn't like to see any of them hurt.  
  
Willow shivered as the cool air blew upon them.  
  
"Buffy, I'm going to go to lunch, meet you there?"  
  
"Yeah Wil, see ya there," Buffy said.  
  
She sat there and watched her friends walk off. She sighed as the cool breeze blew across her face and she closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a moment or so. When she opened her eyes, Spike was sitting right next to her. She got scared, almost falling into the fountain, also giving a small yelp. He chuckled.  
  
"Luv, no need to get scared." he said, looking into her eyes. Her breath got caught in her throat. He was so cute. but she knew she couldn't get him. She had Angel and she was glad for that.  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
"Not going to eat your lunch? A fit girl like you needs to eat..." he told her, letting out a small laugh. She didn't, she just looked toward the ground, embarrassed.  
  
"Truth is Spike. I can't. afford lunch,"  
  
He felt bad for the girl. He looked at her sad face and put one hand in his pocket, pulling out a 20 dollar bill. He handed it to her.  
  
"Here, take this. it should cover the week. you need to eat Buffy, put a little meat on those bones of yours,"  
  
"No, I can't accept this, I barely know you and I don't think I can pay you back." she started.  
  
"Luv, it's alright, keep it," he said, smiling at her and she returned his smile.  
  
"Thank you Spike,"  
  
"No problem,"  
  
"So. are you like. are you going here?"  
  
He let out a small laugh.  
  
"Finished high school pet, m' in college. 18 years old I am," he said proudly.  
  
"Oh, that's cool. well Spike. I'm gonna um. go before lunch ends," she said standing up.  
  
He looked at her as she walked away, just before she was out of sight, she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks again,"  
  
He quietly said to himself, "No problem slayer,"  
  
~~~  
  
After school:  
  
She walked from her class to the library, walking through the double doors. She stopped when she noticed Faith, Spike and her friends still there. She exhaled. it was going to be a long day.  
  
"Hi Giles," Buffy said as she saw Giles behind the library checkout counter, looking through a vampire book.  
  
"Hello Buffy, how were your classes?"  
  
"Boring as hell," she said, she walked over to the counter, hopping on it and sitting there.  
  
"So, when are you guys leaving?" she ask Faith, praying it was soon. She could already tell she didn't like her or her friend Cordelia.  
  
"Tonight,"  
  
Buffy let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Spike, Doyle and Cordelia stood up.  
  
"Where gonna check out the campus, see what's up and happening, be back later," Doyle said. Faith nodded as the 3 walked out. Giles left the room going to his office for a minute. Buffy just stayed where she was, so did Faith but when Faith spoke, Buffy jerked.  
  
"You're not going to get him,"  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy asked, not knowing what she was saying.  
  
"You're not going to get him. Spike. He's mine. Keep your hands off of him," Faith spat out evilly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh sure, you don't think I see the glares you give him, the looks, the hidden smiles, I'm not blind B."  
  
"I am not! I have a boyfriend! I am not going to do that to Angel! I don't want anything you have or anything you can do, now mind your own business and don't start with me," Buffy declared angrily.  
  
"Angel huh? What a girly name," Faith laughed.  
  
"Oh because Spike is so normal," she said, not meaning to because she liked Spike, just not the way Faith was mentioning. Or did she? She didn't know what to think anymore. She just stood up, storming out of the room angrily. Buffy walked out and Faith watched her, whispering after her.  
  
"If I were you B, I'd watch your back, I'm not going anywhere for a while," she said smirking.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC. 


	3. Back Again

Chapter 3: A/N: Ok guys, here it is, my 3rd chapter. Remember, review! I love those! Plus, it was my birthday August 25th. so as a birthday gift for you guys to me, review please. P.S. My computer was down on my b-day so that's why you should get a *belated* gift for me, lol. Love ya guys that are reviewing! ~Jas~  
  
1 Week Later:  
  
The past week had been wonderful for Buffy. She was glad Faith was gone, even if it was for a week. She knew life at school and even her personal life was going to be hell now that Faith was around. She sighed and walked up the school stairs with Dawn.  
  
"So Dawnie, where's Andrew?" Buffy asked smirking. Dawn giggled and twirled her hair.  
  
"He's meeting me later." she said smiling widely.  
  
"Very cool,"  
  
"So, what about you and that freshman Angel." Dawn said smirking.  
  
"Dawnie please! Don't call him a freshman; he sounds so. immature." Buffy stated. Dawn sighed.  
  
"Fine, how's the *college* freshman Angel," she corrected her self.  
  
"He's fine, we're going out tonight at the bronze, with Willow and Xander, wanna come with? With Andrew or something?" she asked, hoping her sister would say yes.  
  
"Sure, I'll tell him when I see him later,"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"So, um. I have to go to the library, wanna come with?" Dawn asked. Buffy jumped at her.  
  
"No! I mean. no, the library is closed," Buffy said, calming her voice. She couldn't tell her sister that the librarian of the school was a watcher; she couldn't even tell her she was the slayer.  
  
"Ok! Ok, forget that idea." Dawn said. Dawn walked over to the fountain and sat down, Buffy sitting next to her. It was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy ran from the bathroom, to her room. She only had a towel on and was looking for something to wear for the Bronze tonight. She flung open the closet door open as the water from her hair dripped down her back. She didn't have a big room, in fact it was very, small, and she shared it with Dawn. They lived in a small, old house and she hated it.  
  
She sighed and raked through the closet. She chose a glittery pink halter top, a very short denim skirt and a pair of pink flip flops. Before Dawn would come in, she packed a pink tote filled with stakes, holy water and a cross. She quickly hid it under her bed because Dawn was very nosy.  
  
She walked from her room back to the small bathroom. She blow dries her hair and decided to curl it loosely. She finished just as the phone rings. Buffy runs to her room and picks it up.  
  
"Hello?" She says.  
  
"Hello sweetie, it's me, how are you I miss you," a male voice says. Buffy couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't Angel but she knows who it is.  
  
"Who is this?" Buffy asked still laughing. The voice on the other end went dead for a second.  
  
"Is... Isn't this D...Dawn?" the male voice said.  
  
"No, this is her sister, Buffy, I'm sorry, but..." she was about to finish when the phone went dead. He had hung up.  
  
She laughed and yelled for Dawn.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
She came running in the room.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You're boyfriend called, Andrew, I believe he said hey sweetie, how are you and I miss you, then when I told him that I wasn't Dawn the phone went dead, call him back Dawnie," she choked out between laughs. Dawn couldn't help but laugh either. She took the phone from Buffy.  
  
"Thanks Buffy, your first *real* talk with him and you scare him," she said giggling.  
  
"Yea, I have that appeal," Buffy stated.  
  
Dawn laughed one last time and walked out of the room with the phone.  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
Buffy walked into the Bronze holding her boyfriends hand and with her best friends, Willow and Xander close behind. They found a table and sat down.  
  
"So... where is Dawn?" Willow asked.  
  
"She's not coming, she says it's because I scared her boyfriend," she said laughing.  
  
"Yea... so, who wants a drink?" Xander asked standing up and looking around the room.  
  
"Ooh, I do, um... I would like a mocha latte," Willow said.  
  
"And me want a hot chocolate," Buffy said smiling wide.  
  
"Ok girls, coming right up, Angel, wanna come with?" Xander asked. Angel nodded as the two of them stood up and walked toward the bartenders counter, leaving the two girls alone at the table.  
  
"So Wil, um... how's your spell going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not very well, it's not as easy as you think doing that protection spell, I mean, even to protect a helpless puppy is hard!" she stated. Buffy laughed.  
  
The laughing died down as Willow looked around the Bronze. Then she spotted them. She panicked. She stood up quickly taking Buffy by the arm.  
  
"Buffy, we need to um... find Angel and Xander! Where could they be, come on Buffy..." Willow said trying to walk away but Buffy wedged her arm out of her friends grasp. Buffy looked at Willow oddly.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Buffy said looking around the room and was a bout to sit down when she spotted Faith, Spike, Doyle and Cordelia walk through the Bronze doors.  
  
"Damn it Wil, now what?"  
  
"Hide..." Willow said, slouching down in her chair, Buffy doing the same thing.  
  
Though, Faith still seemed to spot them and walked over with the other 3 people.  
  
"Hey B... what's up.... been a while?" Faith said, Buffy gave a shrug, frowning.  
  
"So princess, you seem down," Doyle said to Buffy, holding Cordelia's hand. Buffy actually enjoyed Doyle's company, he was sweet, since and a good stare.  
  
Spike gave her a grin; she smiled but Faith shot Buffy a dirty look. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, um... I think..." she started gathering her things and stood up with Willow. Though Angel and Xander were walking back with their drinks, Xander frowned.  
  
"Faith..." Xander said dully.  
  
Angel looked at the 4 confused.  
  
"Who are you people?" he asked. Buffy gave an innocent smile; she could have sworn she told him about Faith and Spike.  
  
"Angel... this is Faith... she's a vampire slayer,"  
  
"That would be me..." Faith said giving a seductive grin to Angel. He flashed he a quick smiled. Buffy frowned. 'That ho is trying to take my boyfriend!' she thought.  
  
"And that is Spike, a watcher, Doyle, part demon and Cordelia, she sees visions. I thought I told you this Angel? They came last week. It seems Faith is going to have to move her to help guard the Hellmouth. The watchers council is making her and Spike stay here," she said dully.  
  
"Oh, ok, um..." Angel said and then it was very silent for a few minutes. Buffy was becoming bored. She had to get away from these other people.  
  
"Um... I'm gonna go check out the cemetery, see if any vamps are around," she said about to leave until Faith spoke up.  
  
"Oh, actually B, I'm up for a quick slay, I'll come with," she said grabbing her stake. Buffy nearly choked. She was showing it in public, the slayer identity is supposed to be a secret. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Actually, um... go on ahead... I'm going to get something really quick, I dropped something," Buffy said walking away.  
  
Everyone nodded, talking for a minute or so and following Faith out the door except for one person... Spike. He found her sitting on a couch in the back of the Bronze.  
  
"I thought you were leaving?" Spike said, Buffy jumping up, a bit scared. She hadn't noticed him there. She sighed.  
  
"I was, but then I decided to stay here," she said, he laughed, sitting down next to her.  
  
"So luv that peaches your boyfriend?" he said, directing the quote to Angel.  
  
"Yes and he isn't a peach or what ever, he's a sweet guy," she said smiling.  
  
"Uh huh..." he said laughing.  
  
"So, where do you live?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, um..." she said, not really wanting to say. She gave a shy laugh. She didn't have the best place.  
  
"I don't live in the best part of town, I mean, we can't really afford it," she said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sincerely.  
  
"No, its ok, me and my sister are use to it,"  
  
"You have a sister?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dawn, she's 15, she was supposed to come with her boyfriend but I kind of scared him," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"So I..." Spike began, looking at Buffy, both sitting a bit close to each other but Buffy noticed Angel standing in front of her.  
  
"Buffy I..." Angel started but then noticed Spike sitting next to her, a bit close.  
  
She immediately stood up.  
  
"Hi Angel I was just talking to Spike here," she said smiling. Angel didn't smile back. He just turned around walking away. She flashed Spike a frown and chased after Angel.  
  
"Angel. Angel stop!" she said running up to him. He did but didn't look her in the face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just about to ask my girlfriend if she wanted to go home and rest and I saw her sitting really close flirting with that other slayers boyfriend," he said dully, fully of jealousy.  
  
"Oh my god! Angel you know I care about you! I would never do that! I was sitting there and he walked over to me! I do not like him that way. He is just... just a friend... kind of," she stated. She didn't know him a lot but she knew she enjoyed spending time with him. Plus he has a girlfriend she thought.  
  
"Sure," he said as he walked away.  
  
"Angel. Angel!" she called again but he disappeared into the night.  
  
She just stayed there. Though she felt a presence and took out her stake of her little pink tote. She quickly turned and pulled the stake up to the creatures' heart. She was about to plunge it into the heart but realized it was Spike. She groaned.  
  
"Spike!" she yelled. He grinned.  
  
"Pet, no need to be alarmed," he said in his sexy British accent. She adored his accent. He was moving closer to her. She enjoyed it but realized she had Angel.  
  
"Spike, we can't do this... I just met you and you have a girlfriend and I have Angel and..." she started but Spike cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away slowly, leaving Buffy hanging there. She actually enjoyed the kiss.  
  
She knew it was wrong, she didn't know Spike, thought she needed it; she needed to kiss him again. She leaned up, pulling his head down and kissing him deeply. It was good and passionate and she enjoyed it but pulled away.  
  
'No! This is wrong! You have Angel! You can't think about Spike's sexy hair and body and those piercing blue eyes of... wait! I need to stop! I love Angel! I don't know this Spike guy!" she thought.  
  
"Spike, no, I'm sorry, I have Angel, You have Faith, and we can't do this. I would *love* to be your friend but nothing more. I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"It's ok, I think that's a good idea, I dunno what's wrong with me, I have Faith and I do love her but I just had this sudden feeling, I'm sorry luv," he said.  
  
"It's okay, and drop the sweet talk if you're going to be my friend," she said giggling.  
  
"Deal slayer," he said and she smiled.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go home, um... bye Spike," she said beginning to walk away.  
  
"Wait, here..." he said handing her a slip of paper.  
  
"If you ever need anything, you know, a few dollars maybe, just call me and I'll be here ok?" he said. She smiled as she looked over the paper that had his cell phone number written neatly on it.  
  
"Ok, thanks Spike, um... see you later?" she said walking away.  
  
"Yeah, defiantly pet," he whispered into the night, watching her walk away.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC... 


	4. Broken

Chapter 4: A/N: Ok guys, here is the 4th chappy. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry I'm not updating as much... you don't know how hectic it has been around here, advanced classes are so stressful. I have a project in each class plus 3 report per 2 days, it truly sucks. Anyways, I get out of school on Tuesday for thanksgiving break so it gives me 5 days to write, yay! Anyways, on with the story! Oh, also a special thanks to EmilytheStrange1 for helping me out and stuff. You have been a great help. xoxoxoxo guys! Enjoy!  
  
Buffy walked onto campus the next day shivering. She didn't know it would be so cold. It was December but it had been extremely hot for weeks. She folded her arms and sighed. She was remembering what had happened the night before, with Angel. She hated when he was angry at her. She didn't do anything she thought. Talking is not anything big.  
  
But then again, they did kiss. It's not like she planned on it. He kissed *her*. Plus, it happened after he got angry. He has no reason to be angry. He will never know because it will never happen again she thought. She agreed on it. She walked into the school with Dawn. Dawn notice Buffy's been quiet and knew something was wrong.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Dawn asked with concern. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much, just cold," which was the truth but that was not why she was down. Dawn nodded not really believing her sister's lie.  
  
"So... Dawn, um... I guess..." Buffy began but got cut off by the bell.  
  
"Oh well, tell me later Buffy, I gotta go to class, bye," Dawn said running off toward her class. Buffy shivered one last time. She decided on skipping class and went to the library for training instead.  
  
~~~  
  
Dawn ran into her 1st block class just as the bell rang and took a seat next to her boyfriend Andrew. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek The young, pretty brunette teacher walked in putting her briefcase on her desk. A student seemed to be behind her. She had wavy brown hair mid back, big brown eyes and was very pretty. A few guys looked at her. She smiled back. She defiantly wasn't the shy type.  
  
"Hello class today we have a new student here. I would like you all to meet out new classmate... Kennedy Bray," the teacher said. Clapping came from a few people welcoming her.  
  
"Now Kennedy would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Not really but um... sure... why not, I'm Kennedy. I moved here from L.A. I like to play basketball, read and swim, I have a mom and a sister who is a year older than me," she finished. That reminded her a lot of herself Dawn thought.  
  
"Very nice Kennedy, now if you would like to take a seat, there is a seat open on the other side of Dawn and a seat next to Brianna, now you may make your choice and this will be your permanent seat, " the teacher finished and Kennedy walked over to the seat next to Dawn. Dawn smiled and Kennedy smiled back.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"Ok class, now we have 15 minutes till class is over and we have finished our work so I am giving you this time to... as you young people say 'chill', so relax and don't be so loud," the teacher said as a few as a few kids laughed.  
  
"So, you're new here?" Andrew said to Kennedy. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new," she replied laughing.  
  
"That is Andrew, my *boyfriend*," Dawn stated clearly. Kennedy smiled.  
  
"Hi Andrew," she said. He nodded in return.  
  
"So... do um... you have a sister?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah. her name is Faith. She's a year older than me," she stated.  
  
"Oh, that's cool, I have a sister too that's a year older, her name is Buffy, I wonder if they know each other?"  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy threw a punch at the brunette ducked. She kicked up her leg and kicked Buffy in the chest. Buffy stumbled back and threw a punch, hitting her in the face. She sprung back and...  
  
"That's enough, Buffy, Faith..." Giles said. He recorded his data but they kept on fighting. Spike stood up. Buffy threw a punch at Faith and so did Faith. Buffy sucked and Faith tripped her purposely. Buffy cried out. She hurt her ankle. Faith flashed Buffy a small grin. Spike rushed over to the pair. Giles took his glasses of cleaning them. He sighed.  
  
"What did I tell you 2?! Now you are hurt and probably won't be able to train!" Giles yelled. Buffy threw her arms up in frustration.  
  
"Giles, not everything is about vampires... and, and demons and slaying! I just want to live a normal life with my normal friends..." Buffy said, she tried to stand up but failed unsuccessfully. She almost fell until Spike caught her, picking her up and placing her in a chair.  
  
"Thanks Spike..." she said smiling, he returned it.  
  
"Remember, I'd be here if you needed me," he whispered, Faith not able to hear. She flashed Buffy a mean glare.  
  
"I'll be back, let me get my first aid kit, William, would you like to help me?" he asked. Spike nodded and followed Giles into his office leaving Faith and the hurt Buffy alone.  
  
"Buffy, I see you, sending my boyfriend signals, I'm not blind..." Faith stated. Buffy ignored her.  
  
"Great, moved here for one day and she is already a bitch," Buffy said, saying it more to herself.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't want to ruin your reputation of being one," she said evilly.  
  
"Faith, go back to your class and leave me the hell alone, in fact, go back to L.A. and leave my life alone. I've know you barley 3 day and I already dislike you," she said, adjusting in her seat.  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone, especially not with my boyfriend," she replied.  
  
"Faith, if you noticed, he's all grown up now, you don't need watch out for him, he will do anything he likes and you can't stop him," she spat at her and continued.  
  
"And I am not interested in him as I have said many times before; now leave me alone, my sister, and my friend,"  
  
"Oh, so Angel just didn't break up with you?" Faith said, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"He didn't break up with me..." Buffy replied.  
  
"Not when I finish speaking with him..." she said, placing her drink down as Buffy stared at her open mouthed. Spike walked in with Giles behind.  
  
Spike bend down, kneeling in front of Buffy's lower half. Faith kneeled down also. She kissed her boyfriend, then his neck. Faith grinned at Buffy. Buffy frowned. She couldn't believe Faith would do that, it didn't matter; she knew Angel wouldn't believe her, he had just met her. Spike took off Buffy's Nike sneaker and placed it to the side. He took out the bandages. He held her ankle securely.  
  
"Now pet, this may hurt a bit," he said. She bit her lip and nodded.  
  
He got a grip of her ankle and moved a bit, she flinched.  
  
"Now pet, no need to worry, stay still," he said repeating the action.  
  
"Ah, only a small sprain," he said. He wrapped her ankle up good and looked at his job. Job well done.  
  
"See, all done. Now did that hurt?" he asked smiling. She nodded no.  
  
"Ok, now no more of that fighting, I see that again Buffy, Faith, it's not going to be Giles on your ass but me too, I don't want to see either of you hurt again," he said standing up, brushing his hands off. Faith hugged her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh you know Spike, we just got carried away," she said. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, you 2 go to class," he said kissing his girlfriend on the lips and walked away.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yeah Wil! Can you believe that?! She's trying to break me and Angel up and she said that to me!" Buffy said, balancing on her friends' shoulders. Xander sighed.  
  
"Buffy, this will all blow over you'll see, oh, by the way, guess who came with her?" Xander said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cordelia and Doyle!" Willow finished for him. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Cordelia! God, even worse, why did she come too?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I heard her talking to a Harmony, you know, the ditsy blond; she told her that she came with her friend. She couldn't leave her best friend alone which would be Faith. She said she was staying with her aunt. Doyle was staying at her house before in L.A. because he doesn't have any parent and that they abandoned him, so he moved over here with her," Willow said. Buffy laughed.  
  
"Damn girl, very nosy, I have taught you well," Buffy said.  
  
"Learned from the best," Willow said smiling.  
  
"Chicks, always in for the gossip," Xander said rolling his eyes. They stopped at a half wall and helped place Buffy on it to sit down. They sat down next to her.  
  
"No patrolling for me," she said smiling.  
  
"That's not fair Buffy... every time that happens we have to go with Giles and stuff. It's so boring," Xander said.  
  
"Oh but Xander, you have Faith, Cordelia and Doyle," she said smiling.  
  
"Uh huh, at least Doyle is ok you know, he's normal," Willow said.  
  
The rest of the day flew by and it was time to go home. Buffy hopped down the stairs of the school, sitting on a wall, waiting for Dawn. Dawn walked up.  
  
"Hi Buffy, oh my gosh, what happened?!" she said looking at Buffy's wrapped up ankle.  
  
"I um... I fell down the stairs, yeah, I fell, I'll... I'll be ok though," she told her lying. Buffy closed her eyes; she hated lying to her sister. She had done this so much and hated it.  
  
"Ok, so um... let's just get you home, mom is probably gonna flip," Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah well, it'll be okay, now come on; we're going to miss the bus," she said, Buffy leaned on her sister's shoulder, both hopping down the steps.  
  
~~~  
  
Spike kissed Faith, adjusting over her on the couch. She panted and took off his long black coat. He slid his hand up her back and took off her blouse leaving her in her bra and she smiled seductively. She undid his jean button and slid her hand down his...  
  
"I'm home!" the door slammed shut and Faith jumped up covering her chest.  
  
"Oh my god! I did not just catch my sister groping her boyfriend in our *new* house! Yuck!" Kennedy said covering her eyes and running toward the closest room that wasn't there.  
  
Spike couldn't help but laugh as he buttoned up his pants. She quickly put on her blouse and he stood up.  
  
"Pet, I think I'm going to go back to my new dorm, see you later?" he said. She nodded kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
He walked to the door, opening it and walking out. Faith closed the door behind him. He sighed, leaning against the door and closed his eyes. He took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff.  
  
'God, I can't do this anymore, it's one or the other,' he thought taking another puff. He finished his cigarette, stomping on it and walking off toward his dorm.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy lyed on her bed reading her book. Her ankle still hurt and Dawn sat on the floor doing her homework. They both shared a small, dark little room with not many things. They didn't have the money and Buffy and Dawn would have to find jobs soon.  
  
Buffy tried to concentrate on her favorite book but couldn't. All she could think of was what Faith was going to do to break up her and Angel. She whimpered and stood up.  
  
"Dawn, I'll be back later, I'm gonna go see Angel," Buffy said.  
  
"What! Buffy, it's like 45 degrees outside and your ankle is hurt. Plus mom will be home soon,"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Buffy added standing up, trying to walk. She did fine but felt a small bit of pain. Though she was the slayer and she could deal with it. She walked with a limp and put on her jacket. She grabbed her keys and began her walk to Angel's dorm. It wasn't that far, maybe a mile or 2. She had to speak to him.  
  
~~~  
  
She got to Angel's dorm frozen solid. She shivered and limped up the stairs. She got to his room and knocked 3 times softly. The door opened and Angel's smile turned into a frown when he saw Buffy standing there. He was about to close the door when she stopped him.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
He held the door for a second.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked dully.  
  
"I want to speak with you, can I come in?"  
  
He nodded and opened the door for her to come in. She sat down on his bed.  
  
"I want to speak with you too," he said. She smiled thinking it maybe something good. Maybe he wants to makeup...  
  
"Go ahead, mine can wait," Buffy said. He nodded exhaling and sitting down next to her taking her hand. She smiled.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Yeah?" she said excited thinking it's something good.  
  
"I... I don't think I should see you anymore..." he said calmly. All the emotion drained from her.  
  
"What? Why?" she said softly, looking as if she would cry.  
  
"Buffy, I think it's for the best, you can be with other people, like Spike..." he said letting her hand go.  
  
"Is this about Spike and the other night after the Bronze? I told you Angel, I don't..."  
  
"Buffy, you say you don't have feelings for him but I can see it in you eyes, you don't know him a lot and I know that. You are a slayer and I don't think I can go on anymore knowing if you're hurt or if you're in the hospital. I can't do it. I love you too much for that, I really love you but just give me some time," Angel said turning away when he saw Buffy's eyes fill up with tears.  
  
"I never was mad at you for talking to Spike or anything, I just need time to think some things out. We can never have a normal life Buffy," he said kissing her cheek. She stood up teary eyed and walked to the door. She turned the knob and walked out of Angel's dorm room, maybe his life forever...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC... hoped you liked it and review please! 


	5. Breaking News

Chapter 5: A/N: Ok guys, hope you like it, enjoy and review!  
  
Buffy walked through the graveyard holding her stake and crossbow. She was alone and shivered as the cold wind blew in her face. It has been 2 days since Angel had broken up with her. Of course she cried for a bit but began to think there are more things to life. Little by little she was doing better emotionally. Physically, her ankle was doing *a lot* better and she could walk without a limp.  
  
Faith was growing more and more on Buffy's nerves day by day. She and her 2 friend were in all her classes. She hadn't seen Angel or Spike for those past 2 days.  
  
She smiled in relief knowing Christmas break was coming up soon. 1 day to be exact. She could relax and maybe take a break from slaying. It was dead tonight, not 1 vampire had jumped Buffy. She looked at her watch. It was past 11 pm. She frowned and yawned. She fiddled with her stake and jacket and decided on going back to her home.  
  
She got to her home within 15 minutes of walking. She stepped inside the dark, dank room and took off her coat. Her mom Joyce and Dawn walked in.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Joyce said.  
  
"Um... what are you guys doing up?" she said trying to hide her stake behind her back.  
  
"Um... I wanted 2 tell you 2 something," Joyce said, taking a sip of her hot cocoa.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy said taking off her jacket and throwing it on the side. She swiftly put her stake in her jacket pocket before throwing it down. She lyed comfortably on the couch, Dawn sat next to her.  
  
"Ok girls, I have bad news..." she said sadly, looking at her 2 girls.  
  
"Yeah mom," Buffy asked.  
  
"I won't be able to spend Christmas with you 2," Joyce said sadly.  
  
"What?!" Buffy and Dawn both cried out, sitting up.  
  
"I have to work girls, I probably won't be out of work till around 1 or 2, we got new orders in at the gallery and they're making me stay," Joyce stated.  
  
"Can't you cancel mom? We always spend Christmas together!" Dawn cried.  
  
"Oh yeah Dawn, have mom skip out and get her fired, that's all we need," Buffy said rolling her eyes. Dawn punched her lightly in the arm.  
  
"Buffy..." Joyce warned her oldest.  
  
"Fine, I'm going to bed," Buffy said standing up and walking out of the living room and into the bed room she and Dawn shared. Dawn stayed there with her mother.  
  
"Mom?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Since you're not going to be here and stuff, can I go to Andrew's for Christmas?" Dawn asked, hoping for a good answer.  
  
"Um... Oh Dawnie, I don't know, Buffy's going to be here all alone and I..." Joyce started not to sure about the idea. Dawn cut her off.  
  
"Please mom, Buffy will be ok! She likes to be alone..." Dawn said, she loved her sister but wanted to spend her first Christmas with Andrew. Joyce sighed and finally gave in.  
  
"Ok then," Joyce said slowly, she felt sad for Buffy having to spend her favorite holiday alone.  
  
"Yes! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she squealed, giving her mom a hug.  
  
"Your welcome sweetie, um... I'm going to bed, night," she said giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Night,"  
  
Joyce was walking toward her room when she stopped when she noticed Buffy's jacket thrown on the side of the sofa.  
  
"Oh, could you please give your sister her jacket and tell her not to throw her things around..." Joyce said and disappeared into her room.  
  
Dawn walked over to the sofa and picked up Buffy's jacket on her way to give it to her when she saw a piece of wood fall of the pocket. She bent down to pick it up. It had a pointed tip. She was confused.  
  
She took the stake and the jacket and walked into their room. She closed the door behind and Buffy sat on her bed reading a book.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn said, throwing her jacket over a chair and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered not lifting her head from her book.  
  
"What is this?" she asked holding up the stake.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw her holding her stake and grabbed it in an instant.  
  
"Where did you get that?" she asked.  
  
"Mom told me to give you your jacket and it fell out of the pocket, but you still didn't answer me, what is it for; and don't lie to me, I know this is not for a really, really small fence..." she asked, her face looking serious. Buffy sighed. 'She can't find out now... like this' Buffy thought.  
  
"Dawn I don't think I should tell you..." she said apprehensively.  
  
"Buffy, I know you've been lying to me, please don't do it to me anymore..." Dawn said seriously.  
  
"Dawn, you wouldn't understand..." she stated calmly.  
  
"Yes I would! You don't have to hide anything from me Buffy!" Dawn told her.  
  
"I know but this is... just not the time," she said putting her book down.  
  
"Buffy, this has not been the first time I caught you doing weird things and stuff, why can't you just tell me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Because Dawn, sometimes things are not so easy to say, its better not said and sometimes it might hurt that person or get them into danger..." Buffy said, meaning every word.  
  
"I can take care of myself Buff..."  
  
"Dawnie, not just you, but... you and mom and Andrew and I can't bear to hurt you or anyone... just... give me time and I *will* tell you Dawn, promise..." Buffy said softly. Dawn sighed.  
  
"Fine,"  
  
~~~  
  
Next day at school:  
  
"Ok, Buffy, tonight you will patrol..." Giles began.  
  
"Ok, I'm ok with that," Buffy said sitting on the library counter; Xander and Willow were seated at the table a few feet away.  
  
"Though, I must take Faith tonight with us, including Spike," Giles told her, looking through a demon book. Buffy jumped off the counter in protest.  
  
"What?! No way Giles, she can't come with us!" Buffy stated in panic, she so didn't want to patrol with her tonight.  
  
"Buffy, I must test her ability to fight and report it back to the Watcher's council, as I am doing this; William is going to train you a bit..." Giles told her. She frowned.  
  
"Fine... but I don't have to like it," she told him pouting.  
  
"I never told you you had Buffy," Giles said.  
  
"Giles, um... can I borrow this book of spells..." Willow asked, looking through a book of spells.  
  
"Yes, but I want you to be careful..." Giles told her. She smiled in satisfaction, hugging the book happily. Buffy frowned.  
  
"That's not fair Giles... you always give them what they want!" She whined.  
  
"Ok Buffy, this is what we'll do... you go patrol tonight with Faith, me and William and I won't make you patrol tomorrow night," Giles told her.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't going to go tomorrow night anyways! It's Christmas Eve!" she declared. He shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, now Buffy, meet me back here tonight at sunset ready to patrol, all 3 of you go to class," he told them. Willow and Xander gathered there things along with Buffy.  
  
"Ok, what ever," she said dully walking out of the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter will be longer I promise... Also sorry it took so long to update, I have so much school work. I had to write a 14 page report in font 12! Do you know hard that is, especially on tomatoes and potatoes for my science fair! Oh well, I'm sure next update will be sooner than 1 month. 


	6. Alone

Chapter 6: A/N: Ok, here it is, enjoy!  
  
That night:  
  
"Now duck!" Giles said, calling after Faith who was fighting a vampire.  
  
"Giles, chill! I got this!" she called out, kicking the vampire in the chest. He stumbled back and the fight proceeded.  
  
Buffy watched chewing her bubble gum and playing with her yoyo. She yawned and jumped off the gravestone she had been sitting on. Spike stood next to her.  
  
"So... um..." he said.  
  
"Um... come on, I'm bored..." she said walking off, taking her stake out. He followed.  
  
"Where are we goin'?" he asked clueless. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, pop quiz, what am I?" she asked.  
  
"Um... a vampire slayer," he said in a dull flat tone.  
  
"Yes! Now what do they do?" she asked her voice full of giddiness and girly tones.  
  
"Slay vamps," he answered.  
  
"Very good!" she said clapping and putting her yoyo back in her purse. He gave soft chuckle and she couldn't help but laugh. They continued walking through the graveyard, holding her stake.  
  
"So, um... what are you doing for Christmas?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, my da' and step mum and brother are coming down here to visit me and I might spend Christmas with them," he said softly. His soft British accent repeated in her ears. She loved him voice. She exhaled breathlessly.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," she said softly. She felt jealous of him for some reason. House and maybe it was because she wasn't going to spend it with her family and she didn't want to be alone. It's not like she would get gifts for her family, they couldn't afford it. She looked the other way, holding her stake up.  
  
"So, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to keep up with her fast pace. She sighed.  
  
"Well, nothing to tell you the truth... mom is going out of town, Dawn is going to her boyfriends and me...well I guess I'm spending a quiet night at home alone," she said softly. Spike wished he hadn't of asked her. He felt bad for her now.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean I didn't know," he told her trying to apologize. She gave a weak chuckle of reassurance.  
  
"It's ok... I'm fi... fine," she smiled weak.  
  
She was use to it, her mother not being there. She always had business trips. She thought as if their mother didn't even love them she went out of town so much. Though she before she always knew she had Dawn but now she didn't even have her to spend Christmas with.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I didn't mean to hurt you..." he began as they stopped, looking at each other.  
  
"I'm positive, thank you," she said with a smile. He looked into her big green eyes as the wind blew a strand of her hair into her face. He smirked, lifting his hand and gently placed it behind her ear. He smiled again giggling. He looked at her and leaned down. Just as their lips met a vampire came knocking Buffy on the ground hard. She yelled out in surprise and small pain.  
  
Spike launched at the vampire, sending punches at it. The vampire stumbled back. He kicked it in the chest and Buffy stood up brushing off her clothes. She picked up her stake and saw Spike fighting the vamp.  
  
"Um... luv... a stake would be nice..." he said between ducks and punches.  
  
"Oh yea..." she said running to Spike, lifting her leg and giving the vampire one swift kick sending him to the ground. She huddled over him, plunging the stake into his chest and the vampire turned into dust. She coughed into the cold night air.  
  
Spike held out his hand and Buffy refused. She pushed herself up, standing up and looked angry. He looked at her with a confused face. She walked quickly away.  
  
"Wait?! Luv, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to catch up to her. Jogging a bit.  
  
"Spike, leave me alone," she replied. She walked off and he kept walking toward her. He finally caught up next to her.  
  
"Luv, please, what did I do?" he asked. They stopped walking and she looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"You don't get it do you? We can not keep on doing this! You have Faith and I... I'm still not over A... Angel," she said as a tear fell of heart break.  
  
"But Buffy..." he began.  
  
"No, and if Faith caught us... she'd beat the crap out of me, yea... your girlfriend," she said and wiped her tear away. He sighed and took out a cigarette out of his pocket. He put the tip of it in his mouth and lit it. He took a long drag, closing his eyes and let it out.  
  
"Buffy, Faith is... I don't think I love her... I've done a lot of thinking and I think I'm beginning to fall for you Summers..." he said smirking weakly. She didn't smile.  
  
"Spike, I can tell Faith loves you... I know I don't like her but... I'm not like her, I'm not going to interfere in someone's life because of the way I feel or hurt her because of it, and I'm not like that... I'll admit I have feeling for you but I will act on them when you have Faith... if you want... I would really like to be your friend," she said softly, making her point clear. He took another puff of his cigarette.  
  
"Buffy... luv, I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm doing this. I know I have a girlfriend but it's like... every time I see you, your sweet face, your smile, I can't resist, I just... I dunno, melt, but I would love to be your friend..." he said. She smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you Spike, um... lets get back to Giles..." she said turning the other way, back toward where they had come from before.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy took her key out and sliding it in the doors' lock. She turned the key and opened the door, walking in. It was completely dark. She walked into her bedroom. It too was also dark, Dawn sleeping in her bed, not to far away. Buffy began taking off her clothes and changing into her pajamas. She yawned and looked at her alarm clock by the bed. 'Whoa! 1 am,' Buffy thought. She pulled down her covers and lyed in bed staring at her dark ceiling.  
  
She lyed there thinking what had happened that night between her and Spike. 'He had feelings for me, he really did... I can't believe it; I can't believe all of this was happening, I just wish... that life was the same before they all came, before Cordelia, Faith and Doyle came,' she thought.  
  
She hated it. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Though she couldn't, all she could think of what was had happened earlier. She rolled on her side, wishing the next day had come, Christmas Eve and there wouldn't be school for another 2 weeks.  
  
~~~  
  
She woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking in the small dark kitchen. She yawned, went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she walked to the kitchen in the small apartment the 3 Summers' women shared. Dawn was sitting at the small counter, eating her favorite chocolate chip pancakes. Joyce was at the stove, flipping another pancake and turned to look at Buffy at the entrance.  
  
"Hi sweetie, Merry Christmas..." she said smiling; Buffy took a seat next to Dawn at the cramped counter.  
  
"You too mom, Merry Christmas Dawn," Buffy said. Dawn had just shoved a big fork full of pancakes in her mouth.  
  
"Mewwy Chwismas," she said muffled. Buffy laughed at her sisters' struggle to say such a simple phrase.  
  
"So sweetie, what do you want to eat? Pancakes or eggs?" Joyce asked. Buffy had a thoughtful look on her face and finally decided on pancakes.  
  
Joyce took a plate and placed Buffy's pancakes on it, putting it in front of her. She began to clean up while Buffy began eating.  
  
"Ok, um... girls, I have to get ready, my plane leaves at 12, its 9 right now," she said, finishing. Buffy didn't smile, neither did Dawn.  
  
"Um... ok, Mom?" Buffy said, putting her fork down and swallowing what was in her mouth.  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"It's not going to be Christmas with out you," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, are you sure you can't cancel or they aren't rescheduling your business trip?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm sorry girls, I'm going to miss you, now I have to get ready," she said walking out of the room as a tear fell out of her eye.  
  
Dawn and Buffy watcher there mother walk out of the kitchen, knowing Christmas Eve was not going to be the same.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Ok guys, I hope you liked both chapters; next chapter will be a Christmas chapter. Enjoy and please review! 


	7. An Unforgetable Night

Chapter 7: Here is the Christmas chapter you have all been waiting for! Sorry it's so late. I had to go out of town and then I got sick. But I did not lie so here it is! Enjoy and review.  
  
It was around 1 pm and Buffy and Dawn mother had already left. They sat there on the couch bored. They starred at the small TV that sat on the mantle.  
  
"So... um... now what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to Andrew's for Christmas?" Buffy asked dully.  
  
"Yeah, but he's picking me up tonight, so I get to spend the day with you," she said smiling. Buffy smiled at her younger sister.  
  
"Ok, um... well let's make the most of it, um... come on, get dressed," Buffy told her standing up.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dawn asked, still slumped in the chair.  
  
"Out, now come on," she said smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy finally dressed and she waited at the door for Dawn. After a few minutes, Dawn came out dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Ok then, let's go," Buffy said. Dawn smiled and walked out of their small, dark apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
Even though it was Christmas Eve, the pair realized that many stores were open. They hadn't bought much but a few gifts here and there with what little they had. They walked along the cold streets of Sunnydale.  
  
"Do you... want to get a coffee?" Buffy asked her sister. Dawn shrugged.  
  
"I don't really like coffee," she replied.  
  
"Ok then, a café mocha for me and a hot chocolate for you," she giggled.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
The pair walked to the Espresso Pump across the street and ordered. They got their beverages and decided to sit down. They sat at a small table, outside of the Espresso Pump. Dawn took small sips at her hot chocolate and studied the people walking by and enjoying the cold weather that blew toward her. She saw a girl across the street and recognized her as she walked out of a store.  
  
"Hey, that's Kennedy," Dawn stated.  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Kennedy. She's kind of new, she goes to our school, and she's my friend..." she stated. Kennedy spotted Dawn sitting there and waved, beginning to walk across the street toward the pair.  
  
"Hi Dawn," she finally said arriving at the table, smiling at Dawn and Buffy, who she did not know.  
  
"Hi Kennedy, um... this is my sister Buffy," Dawn told her.  
  
"Hi Buffy, I've heard a lot about you from Dawn," she stated smiling. Buffy offered her hand and Kennedy shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, so, are you here alone?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm here with my sister and her friends. I think you might know her," Kennedy said, wrapping her arms around herself, shivering.  
  
"Really? Who is it?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"Her name is F... oh, there she comes," Kennedy said, pointing in the opposite direction. It was Faith, Cordelia and Doyle walking toward the 3.  
  
"Wait... you... your sis... sister is F... Faith?!" Buffy asked surprised and in shock.  
  
"Yup," she said smiling, Faith stopped when she arrived and so did Cordy and Doyle.  
  
"Hey B, what's up?" Faith asked calmly. Buffy didn't even smile. She gritted her teeth and exhaled.  
  
"I'm fine," she said quickly.  
  
"So I guess you do know her?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Yea, we have a... how you say, connection," Buffy replied, referring to the similarities they shared of slayer abilities.  
  
"Oh," Kennedy said, then chatting with Dawn.  
  
"Hey princess, how've you been?" Doyle asked in his sexy Irish accent.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking," she said smiling. Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can we go?" Cordelia whined.  
  
"Yea, are you coming Kennedy?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yea, um... I guess I'll see you later Dawn?" Kennedy asked, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Yeah, defiantly, Merry Christmas K," Dawn called after her as they walked away.  
  
"You guys too!" Buffy and Dawn heard in the far away distance.  
  
~~~  
  
"I can't believe that Summers' girl is your friend," Faith spat out evilly. Kennedy shrugged.  
  
"Dawn's cool... so is her sister," Kennedy told her.  
  
"Sure..." Faith added sarcastically. Kennedy turned the key in the lock of their door and the 4 entered.  
  
"Faith, give people a chance before judging them," Kennedy told her with an attitude.  
  
"What ever," Faith said rolling her eyes and throwing herself on the couch.  
  
"Um... cutie, me and Cordy here are going ok. Have a good one," Doyle said walking toward her door. Cordelia followed.  
  
"Bye Faith!" Cordelia called out, both walking out the door and closing the door behind.  
  
~~~  
  
It was around 8:00 pm and Buffy lyed on her couch, watching the movie on the small TV screen. She was watching a Christmas movie and she was getting frustrated. The screen kept getting fuzzy and she groaned, picking up the remote and turning off the TV. She shivered. Her apartment didn't have heat as the cold drifted from under the door.  
  
The light candles illuminated the living room and the small table top Christmas tree spun slowly. The soft music from the little stereo rung in Buffy's ears as she lyed on the couch. A tear fell from her eyes. Dawn was at Andrew's, Mom was away, and her 2 best friends Willow and Xander were spending time alone together. She felt alone and depressed. She wondered what Angel was doing. He was close with his family for some reason and she knew he was alone just as she was right now.  
  
She just wished that Angel was there with her right now, holding her and listening to the soft Christmas music. She couldn't admit it but... she wished even Spike was there with her, which she doubted would happen after she snapped at him. She wiped the tear away and hugged her arms around herself. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a small knock on the door. She got up with a bit of trouble and unlocked the door. She looked up lazily and it was... Spike. She was speechless. He was the last person she expected to see.  
  
"Hey luv," he said with a sexy smirk, his light blue eyes shined. She smirked.  
  
"Hey Spike," she said softly, her voice crackled and not in the best of shape. She was getting sick. She ran a hand through her frizzy hair and straightened her poor excuse for clothes. She didn't want Spike to see her like this. She wore a pair of sweats, slippers and a long sleeve shirt. They had a few small holes here and there.  
  
"Just thought I'd stop by..." he told her. He held out a stuffed animal and a bouquet of yellow and red roses.  
  
"Here, Merry Christmas luv," he told her. She took the 2 things and blushed.  
  
"Th... Thank you but you didn't have to get me anything," she told him. He smiled.  
  
"I wanted to," he replied in a soft tone.  
  
"Um... would you like to come in? I mean... the place is a mess and its... well, not the ideal home," she said embarrassed. With his palm, he lifted her face to look at him.  
  
"You listen to me... I don't like you because of your home or your clothes, I like you because of you," he told her sweetly. She smiled and blushed again. She opened the door wider and he walked in. She shut the door behind. She sat down on the lumpy couch and she sat next to him, hugging her new stuffed pig and put the roses on the side table. He exhaled, not knowing what to do with his hands.  
  
"So why are you here? I mean, it's Christmas Eve. Didn't you have plans, I mean, everyone does..." she said softly, her voice raspy.  
  
"Well... things change," he said, taking a pause and continuing.  
  
"Da' and step mum are enjoying a night alone together and Wesley, my younger step brother is at an old friend's house. I'll see them tomorrow," he replied. She shook her head.  
  
"One more question..." she let out, her nodded, looking into her bright green eyes.  
  
"How did you find out where I lived?" she asked, smiling. He looked around, trying to find a good excuse.  
  
"Well, I bumped into Willow on the street with Xander walking together and... well she told me," he said, looking into her eyes. She giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"So she just gave you my address?" she giggled out. She grinned, shifting in his seat.  
  
"Well, no... I asked a few times, she said no. So then I tried a different approach..." he said chuckling.  
  
"Yeah? What is that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, after that didn't work, I bribed her with a 20 dollar bill," he said laughing. She giggled, hugging her stuffed pig Spike had given her. It was adorable and she loved stuffed animals. The laughing died down and she had a thoughtful look upon her face.  
  
"Luv, wutcha thinkin' 'bout?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of a name for the piggy," she said smiling and holding up the stuffed animal. He chuckled, pulling her into a friendly hug. She laughed. After a few minutes, they stopped laughing and he looked into her eyes meaningfully. She loved how his light blue eyes changed colors with his emotions. He rested a hand on the side of her face and she leaned into it.  
  
"Buffy, I think I have fallen for you... Every time I see you... hear you... I feel like I need to touch you and be near to you... having you all for me...," he said in a tone just above a whisper. She looked into his piercing blue eyes and he looked into her light green ones. His hand slid from her cheek to underneath her chin and he raised it, placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Instead of backing away she kissed back, pulling him in. He placed a hand on her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her onto his lap as they kissed deeper. She panted as they pulled apart and went back at it. Spike pulled away again.  
  
"Buffy... I... I want you... so much," he whispered in her ear panting for the make out session they had.  
  
Buffy stayed on his lap, looking into his dark blue eyes now, changing with his emotion. She softly nodded, not sure of it still. He smirked sexy and lifted her off his lap. Picking her up in his arms softly, he walked her to her and Dawn's bedroom, closing the door behind. She leans up kissing him softly, him placing her on the bed. He climbs on top of her and kisses her softly.  
  
"Wait... what... what about Faith?" she asked softly, leaning on her elbows, knowing she didn't care but knew it was a bit disrespectful *doing* her boyfriend. Also she knew she was so dead if she found out.  
  
"Luv, I don't think we're gonna work... I don't love her... I'm breaking up with her," he told her, brushing a strand of hair off Buffy's face and placing it behind her ear. Buffy smiled softly. He leaned down again, kissing her softly again.  
  
"Wait... Spike, I... I have to... to tell you something," she muttered out. He looked at her with concern.  
  
"Anything luv,"  
  
"I... this is my... my first time," she said softly, blushing afterward. He let out a small chuckle of relief.  
  
"Don't worry pet, I'll be gentle," he whispered as he lowered his head to hers.  
  
~~~  
  
Spike woke up bare and realized the small figure spooned against him, his arms wrapped around her. He smiled as the sun beams on her face through the window. She silently woke up and everything came flowing back to her the night before.  
  
"Sp... Spike?" she asked, her voice still raspy. She yawned. She smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Yea luv?" She heard his voice and smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she said. He kissed her neck, ear and then her lips softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas my luv," he replied back.  
  
She sighs and then decides to get out of bed. She wraps the sheet around her and looks at his bare body on her bed. He laughs and runs a hand through his bleached hair.  
  
"Luv, I've already seen everything on that body... every bruise, cut, scar and birthmark. In fact I can see them all right now..." he said as he closed his eyes smiling. She giggled throwing a pillow at him. He chuckled.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, um... get dressed, Dawn might come home and see you," she said as she began to walk toward the bathroom.  
  
"Where was your lil' sis by the way?" he asked. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Um... well last night she told me she was spending Christmas Eve with Andrew, her boyfriend, but she never came back home.... she probably fell asleep there," she added.  
  
"Ok then... go on luv, take your shower," he said and stood up, pulling his jeans up and she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
"You're leaving?" she asked Spike. He smiled, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Yea luv, gonna see the family for a bit, um... I'll try and stop by later," he said.  
  
"Ok then, I'm gonna go see Willow and Xand for a bit... bye," she said kissing him back on his lips. He smiled a walked out.  
  
~~~ 


	8. Don't Say Goodbye

Chapter 8: Enjoy!  
  
Buffy softly knocked on Willow's door. No one answered at first so she knocked again. Finally Willow opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Buffy! Um... come on in," she said. Buffy did as she was asked and saw Xander sitting on her couch.  
  
"Wutcha guys doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, well we were watching a Charlie Brown Christmas and Xander here was just doing his snoopy dance before you came," Willow giggled. Buffy giggled also softly, her smiled lingered on.  
  
"Ah, the famous snoopy dance," she said, Xander chuckled.  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna make popcorn, you want anything?" Xander asked standing up.  
  
"Popcorn? It's like 11 in the morning..." Buffy said but got cut off by Willow.  
  
"Um... I want a coke please," Willow asked her boyfriend. Buffy smiled. Xander went to the kitchen.  
  
"So Buffy... what's the what? You seem a bit too happy..." Willow asked, excited and sat Indian style in front of her friend. Buffy looked away, smiling huge.  
  
"Don't tell anyone but... last night Spike stopped by..." Buffy started.  
  
"Uh huh..." Willow said, becoming more and more interested.  
  
"And he got me this cute stuffed pig and roses. So we talked for a bit and he kissed me..." Buffy said in a daze and Willow gasped.  
  
"He kissed you!" Willow practically yelled. Buffy jumped in surprise.  
  
"Shh! I don't think they heard you in Japan!" Buffy said, trying to calm down her friend. Willow giggled and told her to continue.  
  
"It's not the first time though... but god, I just love how he kisses, so soft and gentle..." Buffy said, looking up and smiling, Willow squealed.  
  
"And then... he told me he wanted me..." Buffy told her smiling huge.  
  
"Oh... my.... god! Are you serious?!" Willow giggled.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Well... did you?" Willow asked, running a hand through her soft red locks. Both girls jumped when Xander walked in.  
  
"Did you do what Buff..." Xander asked with a bowl of popcorn and a coke in the other hand.  
  
"Um... nothing... Xander... this coke... it's not in a cup! I want it in a cup with ice... and... and I want some pretzels..." she stuttered out, trying to distract from the conversation. Xander didn't need to know right now. Xander gave his red headed girlfriend an odd look and went back in the kitchen.  
  
"Nice Wils, a girl need her ice..." Buffy said smirking. Willow shrugged it off, telling her to continue.  
  
"Yea, so then after he told me he wanted me he told me this, 'Buffy, I think I have fallen for you... Every time I see you... hear you... I feel like I need to touch you and be near to you... having you all for me...,'" Buffy told her as Willow melted.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet! You remembered every word too!" Willow said to her best friend.  
  
"Well Wil, it's not the kinda' forget," she replied. Willow laughed soft.  
  
"And then... then we did it... oh and it was so... wow. He was so soft and gentle," Buffy told her as they both melted.  
  
"Aw, he sounds so... wait... isn't he going out with Faith?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yea, but he said he was gonna break it off with her," Buffy told her.  
  
"Aw! How sweet, but that's not gonna be an easy breakup, Faith and breakup equals bitchy-ness all the way around," Willow told her. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah but she's always like that so what's the diff?" Buffy told her. Willow shook her head yes in agreement.  
  
~~~  
  
About 4 hours later, Buffy decided to go back home. She walked into her apartment and heard a noise. She saw Dawn come up for their room.  
  
"Hi Dawnie. Have a nice time last night?" Buffy asked, throwing her keys on the counter.  
  
"It was good. I fell asleep on the couch and by the time I woke up, Mrs. Wells said it was late and I could stay the night," Dawn explained.  
  
"Oh, ok," Buffy replied.  
  
"So, what did you do?" Dawn asked her older sister. Buffy decided not to tell her.  
  
"Oh, nothing, went to bed, woke up, same old," Buffy lied.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Special K, I'm gonna go over to Spike's dorm really quick, see what he's up to and I want to give him my gift," she called out, up the stairs. Kennedy ran down to see her sister, almost out the door.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell mom, bye, oh and tell Spike I said hi," Kennedy told her, and Faith left, closing the door behind.  
  
~~~  
  
Faith knocked softly on Spike's dorm door. When he didn't answer she knocked again. Finally the door opened, Spike standing there with a towel around his waist and beads of water dripped down his body and chest. His hair was messy and water dripped from it also.  
  
"Yes pet?" Spike said. Faith smiled. She leaned up, kissing him softly. He flinched at first, he missed Buffy a bit.  
  
"Just wanted to say hey and this is for you," she said handing him a small gift. He smiled, taking it gently in his hands.  
  
"Um... Faith... I have something to tell you, come on in," he said quietly. She walked in and he closed the door behind. She sat down on his bed, he stood in front of her, taking her hands in his and placing her gift in her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry pet but I can't take this..." he told her, looking away, knowing she would not take this the right way. She arched her eyebrows.  
  
"Why not?" she asked him, full of concern.  
  
"Well, baby... I don't think we... I think I need some space... we need space," he told her. She looked upset and looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
"Oh luv, please... please don't cry," he told her sitting next to her, rubbing her back.  
  
"Spike... I... I have to go," she said standing up quickly and ran to the door. He put a moist hand on her shoulder and she turned her around to face him, both hands on her shoulders. She had soft tears running down her face.  
  
"Faith please, I don't mean to..." he began but she cut him off.  
  
"Mean to what Spike? Hurt me? Well I'm sorry, it didn't work," she stated, wiping her free falling tears. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith," he said in a whisper.  
  
"Me too," she said walking out of the room, heart broken.  
  
~~~  
  
Please Review! Ok, right now these 2 chapters were cute n cuddly but it will have much drama to come and not everything is perfect in the Spuffy world. Stay tuned to find out what Faith is going to do. Also how is Angel doing when he finds out about Spike and Buffy? Also something may happen to Angel that you must all read! All next chapter so stay tuned! 


	9. Heart Breaker

Chapter 9: Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter, sorry guys I update so late, you don't know how much work from school I am getting plus im building a fan fiction site for you guys! I want you guys to check it out later, the link is my profile and please sign the guestbook or tag my board. It's a fanfic site so if you have any stories you would like there let me know. I also post Tru Calling fics too and other shows... but now chapter 9.  
  
The day after Christmas and Buffy sat on her couch flipping through the channels. Dawn was sitting a few feet away chatting on the phone with Kennedy. Just then there was a knock on the door. Dawn jumped up.  
  
"It's for me! It's for me!" She said running to the door in a hurry. Buffy ran also.  
  
"No it's not! It's for me," Buffy said quickly.  
  
"We'll see," Dawn said holding the phone against her ear. It was Joyce. Dawn dropped the phone and both girls hugged there mom.  
  
"Hi girls, how have you 2 been?" Joyce said as the 3 pulled away from the hug.  
  
"Pretty good, we missed you," Dawn said. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Me too girls, me too..."  
  
~~~  
  
Days passed and it was finally time to go back to school. Buffy dressed in a short skirt, a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sneakers. She curled her hair. She applied light make up and walked to Willow's where she met her and Xander to walk to school together.  
  
She hasn't seen Willow or Xander since Christmas day. She rang the doorbell and waits. Willow opens the door. She smiles.  
  
"Hi Buffy! Haven't seen you for a while," Willow said happily. Xander comes up behind her, taking Willow's hand.  
  
"Hi Buff, ready to go?" Xander asked. Buffy nodded and they left to their school.  
  
~~~  
  
The walked along the side walks and it was quiet. Willow finally spoke up.  
  
"So Buff... have you seen Spike lately?" Buffy blushed at just the thought of him. She would see him today for training. She missed him. She hadn't seen him for about a week or 2.  
  
"Wait... Spike? Why would she see Spike when he's dating Faith?" Xander asked confused. "Well, um... not really... he broke up with her, we... I mean Spike and I did... you know," Buffy said shyly. Xander's mouth fell open in awe.  
  
"You... you had sex with Spike!" Xander called out. Buffy nodded softly, blushing.  
  
"Oh Faith is so gonna beat the hell out of you..." Xander said, referring to the other slayer. All Buffy could think was, 'Hopefully she won't find out.'  
  
~~~  
  
She walked through the library doors with Willow and Xander. Giles looked up from his reading material and smiled.  
  
"Aw, yes... Buffy. How was your break?" he asked politely.  
  
"Pretty good," she answered.  
  
Willow sat down at the table with Xander and they threw there book bags on the table. Willow unzipped the pocket of her book bag and retrieved a pencil. She layed it flat on the table. Buffy watched her friend concentrate on it along with Xander. She smiled when it began to float. Xander sighed.  
  
The library doors swung open. Buffy frowned when she saw Faith walk in with Doyle, Cordelia and... Spike was holding her hand. Willow's pencil was spinning quite fast as her frown grew. Buffy's eyes widened and she felt her heart break.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. Faith was happy as ever and with Spike. Buffy felt tears come to her eyes and ran out of the library. Giles called after her but she ignored everyone.  
  
~~~  
  
She sat crying by the water fountain and she buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe it. She gave her all to Spike and he told her he'd break up with Faith. Was it just a lie to get her into bed? She didn't know what to think.  
  
She felt a hand on her back and it began to rub her. She pulled back.  
  
"Leave me... Angel?" she asked surprised as more tears fell down her face and she wiped them away. He sat down next to her taking her hand softly.  
  
"Buffy... what's wrong?" he asked her concerned. She sniffled.  
  
"Nothing," she said, tears stained her face.  
  
"Buffy, come on, please..." he asked again.  
  
"Angel please, I can't... what are you doing here?" she said sadly.  
  
"I... I wanted to know if... maybe you could go out with me... I know I haven't been around lately and I hurt you but I think I realized while I was away that I might still love you," he told her. She looked into his eyes. They were together for about a year and he never hurt her. Though, now she didn't know what to do. There was Angel and Spike... she thought she would never see Angel again. She was moving way too fast with Spike and needed some time from both of them.  
  
When she didn't answer Angel leaned close to her and kissed her lips softly. It was a soft kiss and she pulled back. She looked into his dark brown eyes and blushed. She looked to the side where Spike was standing, crushed. She gasped. He walked off as she called after him.  
  
"Angel... I have to go," she said fast as she stood up and walked off in a hurry.  
  
~~~  
  
She walked down the halls, looking from side to side for Spike. She walked toward the parking lot as she saw an old black 'Desoto' with Spike sitting it in. Her tear stained cheeks glistened in the sun as she placed a hand on the car's door handle. She breathed out in frustration and pain, lifting the door handle, as the car door opened. Spike looked toward her with a cigarette fag in his mouth. She closed the door as soon as she was sitting down in the passenger side. Soft music played in the background as he smoked his cigarette.  
  
"Hi..." she said. He ignored her, raising the volume on the music. She sighed heavily. She flipped off his radio and he looked at her as he tossed his cigarette out the window.  
  
"I thought you broke up with him..." Spike asked in a soft tone.  
  
"I did, he kissed me," she answered.  
  
"Didn't see you back away," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh yeah, put this all on me! I thought *you* broke up with Faith Spike... when I saw you walk in... you holding her hand you don't know how much you hurt me... I thought that night meant something Spike... were you just alone... needed a good lay... do you really hate me that much?" she cried out, tears falling softly. His facial features softened and he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Pet... of course not... I really like you but she... when I saw her like that... I felt bad for her... I didn't know what to do," he said softly.  
  
"Sure... I thought that night was the best night of my life... with you, but now... I think I should have waited till... till I found someone that would love me enough not to hurt me," she told him. She wiped her tears and leaned for the door handle, ready to leave. He grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Luv, baby, please, don't go," he told her softly. She looked into his light blue eyes and held his hand. He leaned in kissing her soft lips and she pulled free after it. She felt one single tear fall down her face as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"Bye... William..." she said closing the car door. He let out a shaky breath. He leaned his head against the steering wheel. Between Faith and Buffy, they were both going to be the death of him.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy ducked as a vampire threw a punch at her. She swept a foot under the vamp and he hit the floor on his back. She leaned over the vamp, dusting him.  
  
She stood up and cleaned off her clothes.  
  
"Very good Buffy," Giles said. They walked along the graveyard, Faith and Spike not too far behind.  
  
"Now Spike, I would like to see where Faith is in her slaying abilities, if it's not too much trouble, I'm going to take her around for a bit. Now Buffy, you may go home, you're done for the day," Giles told them. Buffy hadn't looked at Spike once the whole time. She was to hurt and she couldn't stand to see Faith and Spike kissing and holding hands.  
  
"Um... ok, Giles see you tomorrow," she said, beginning to walk off. Spike watched her walk off. Spike walked toward Giles, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Giles... I'm going to walk her home, make sure she gets home safe," Spike said. Giles nodded and Faith looked very angry.  
  
"Spike... you don't want to see me later, maybe go to the Bronze?" Faith asked, a bit jealous. She suspected something between them.  
  
"Pet, maybe later," he said walking off toward Buffy. Faith groaned in frustration.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy walked toward her apartment fast, Spike chasing after her, trying to keep up.  
  
"Buffy... luv, wait!" he called after her.  
  
"No Spike... I so don't want to talk right now," she said, approaching the apartment entrance. He quickly walked over to her, making her face him.  
  
"Listen here pet, what we did... we made love and it was wonderful. I will never forget it and I'm in love with you Buffy Summers!" he told her, taking her in for a kiss. A tear fell from her eyes. She pulled back.  
  
"Then how could you do that to me?" she whispered, tears falling.  
  
"I saw you hold her, kiss her in the graveyard, is this all apart of your plan to make me fall for you and then you dumping me... like everyone else?" she cried. She looked to the street where a car had been parked, there for a while. Her mother was in the car and heard the whole thing. She looked furious and Dawn was in the passenger seat.  
  
"Damn," Buffy said, straightening out her clothes. Joyce was getting out of the car followed by Dawn as Spike closed his eyes, wishing these past few months hadn't happened. Life would be so much simpler.  
  
"Buffy, what is he talking about," she demanded, angrily.  
  
"Mom... it was..." Buffy began but just then a vampire jumped out of the bushes, scaring Dawn and Joyce. Buffy took out her stake as Spike gave a few good punches. He held the vamp as Buffy walked up staking it in its heart. It dusted quickly, Dawn shaking.  
  
"How... what... what was that..." Joyce asked, shaken. Buffy looked away.  
  
"Mom, Dawn, I'm the slayer..."  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, hoped you liked it! Next chapter... explaining the slaying... and Angel and Faith have quite a surprise. Especially Angel. Review guys...! 


	10. Gone

Chapter 10: A/N: Ok guys, enjoy and look out for one of my new fics coming soon to a site near you... lol, enjoy and review!  
  
"You're a... a what?" Dawn asked. Buffy sighed and Joyce crossed her arms.  
  
"Buffy... inside..." Joyce said trying to keep her cool.  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"Now!" Joyce said very bold. Joyce walked inside. Dawn followed. Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"Buffy I..." he said, taking a step toward her. She held a hand up and back away. A single tear dropped from her eyes.  
  
"Please... stay away from me," she choked out. His light blue eyes changed colors with his emotions. He spoke in soft whispers.  
  
"Buffy... please, baby, I love you Buffy Anne Summers, I'm drowning in you Summers, I'm drowning in you," he said softly in his sexy British accent. She held her hands to her face and more tears fell.  
  
"Then why did you do that to me? How? I mean when I saw you 2... you hurt me so much... and I think we rushed into everything... I mean I don't know anything about you and I... I need a break, please, just give me some time," she told him. She turned and walked began walking to the door.  
  
"Buffy!" he called after her. She muffled a cry and walked in the door of her apartment. She closed the doors and leaned against the door, sadly.  
  
"Goodbye Spike," she whispered and walked to the living room where her mom and sister were waiting.  
  
~~~  
  
"Buffy, I want you to explain all of this to me now, starting with the boy" Joyce told her, her voice deep and sounded angry.  
  
"Mom, his name is Spike," she said softly, tears stains were noticeable on her face.  
  
"Oh how nice, Spike, what a trustworthy name," Joyce said. Buffy looked down and sniffled.  
  
"I thought it was, I thought he was," she said in a soft whisper not even her mother could hear. Dawn was looked from Joyce to Buffy, not knowing what to think. How could Buffy lie to her?  
  
"Buffy... all I want to know is when you had sex with this... Spike guy," she asked.  
  
"Mom... please," she choked out. Dawn sighed.  
  
"Buffy, I need to know this! Did you have protection? Was it your first time?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Mom... come on, I really don't..." Buffy began. Joyce cut in.  
  
"Don't think what?! Buffy you're 16 years old. I can't you would do this... and I thought you were with Angel?"  
  
"I... I was, he broke up with me," Buffy replied sadly.  
  
"I thought you were responsible but then little after little I noticed a change in you... last year you would get into trouble in school and you got suspended Buffy for fighting... I just don't know what to do," Joyce said rising a hand to her head. She got up from her seat in the living room and walked to the kitchen. Dawn walked outside for a breathe of air. She hated when he mother and sister fought. She poured herself a glass of wine. Buffy walked in.  
  
"Mom, it isn't easy! I know you want me to be home, talking on the phone about boys and painting my nails but I can't! I am the vampire slayer mom and I can't change that. There is another one too. Her name is Faith... I may hate her but I respect her very much and you don't know how much pain and suffering we go through just to keep the world and everyone we love safe. You think I am not responsible and maybe I'm not in your eyes but I have a responsibility to save the world and you will never understand that... just have another drink" she spat. Joyce angrily tossed the glass aside as it broke on the floor.  
  
"Don't you talk to me that way! You can't just dump this all on me and pretend it's nothing! I am your mother and you will make time to explain yourself," Joyce yelled. Buffy turned towards Joyce.  
  
"What do you think has been happening for the last year and a half mom? How many fights have I been in? The weird occurrences... how many times are you going to wash blood out of my clothes and you still haven't figured it out!"  
  
"Well it stops now!"  
  
"No mom! It doesn't stop... it never stops! Do you think I chose to be like this! Do you know how lonely it is... how dangerous?! This is what I have to do." she yelled, tears falling. Joyce sighed. Buffy's beeper went off and she looked at it as it vibrated. It said 911 and it was Giles. 'Damn' Buffy thought as tears fell. She wiped them away.  
  
"I have to go," Buffy replied softly.  
  
"No, Buffy... you need help,"  
  
"No I don't! What I need is for you to chill, now I need to go," Buffy told her, heading for her room. She got her jacket and her bag of weapons.  
  
"No. I am not letting you out of this house!"  
  
"You can't stop me."  
  
"Oh yes I..." Joyce began as she grabbed her arm but Buffy shoves her back into the small table, making her knock over several things. She heads for the door, opens it and steps out.  
  
"You walk out of this house don't even think about coming back," Joyce spat angrily. Buffy gives her one final look and turns, walking away.  
  
~~~  
  
She walks down the streets alone and cold. She couldn't believe all of this. Her life was completely changing and she couldn't handle everything. A very familiar car pulled up next to her. The window rolled down.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Angel? Hi..."  
  
"What are you doing walking around by yourself?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Going to Giles' place, 911 call," she told him.  
  
"Well Buffy... do you want a ride?" he asked. She smiled and began walking toward the car door.  
  
~~~  
  
As Dawn walked up to the Bray's house, she knocked softly. 'Coming' she heard on the other side of the door. Within a few seconds the door swung open. It was Kennedy. She smiled.  
  
"Hi Dawn, what are you doing here... it's like 11 o'clock at night," Kennedy said, straightening her pajamas and smoothing back her hair. Kennedy's smile faded when she saw Dawn's hurt look.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
~~~  
  
As Buffy hopped in the car, Angel drove slowly at first. He noticed Buffy's sad face.  
  
"Buffy... what's wrong?" he asked, looking at her for a second and then put his eyes back on the road. Her voice began to crack as she spoke and tears began to form.  
  
"I got in this big fight with my mom and then she told me to never come back again if I walk out this door and I did and..." she cried and it sounded like all her words bled together. He looked at her and took one hand off the steering wheel. He picked up her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.  
  
"Shhh, sweetie it's alright... you'll see it'll be all better really soon... trust me," he said kissing her palm. She sniffled and gave a soft smile.  
  
"Now come on, tell me what it was about?" he asked. She sighed.  
  
"She found out I was the slayer and kinda' flipped, I... I can't stay there right now..." she stated sadly. She couldn't tell Angel the other reason she got in a fight with her mother. That would break his heart, she liked Angel and telling him she slept with Angel wouldn't help any.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll figure it out," he told her softly. She looked at him and gave a weak smile.  
  
~~~  
  
"She did what?!" Kennedy practically yelled.  
  
"Shhh... I know I couldn't believe it either. I mean Buffy... a slayer... and I didn't think she would sleep with anyone right now... I at least thought she would tell me... but also it's weird... a guy with a name like that? I mean... Spike?" she laughed. Kennedy looked away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked. Kennedy faced her again.  
  
"That's my sister's boyfriend!" Kennedy told her. Dawn's face expression was mixed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy stayed in the car until Angel came around and opened the door for her. She smiled and politely said thank you. They walked toward the school library together.  
  
As they entered, Willow was already there, Xander, Cordelia and Doyle. Buffy could see Willow give Cordelia evil glares and Xander was looking through a magazine. Just then Giles walked in with about 5 thick books.  
  
"Well hello Buffy," Giles said. Buffy gave a soft wave. Angel took a seat on the counter and Buffy helped Giles with the book. He panted as they set the last of the books on the table. Giles looked at his watch.  
  
"Hmmm, where could they be? I told Spike to pick up Faith and meet me here... well I guess we will have to start without..." he began when the doors swung open. In walked a happy Faith walking next to an emotionless Spike.  
  
"Hello Spike, Faith," Giles said. Faith smiled and Spike gave a dull nod. Buffy couldn't help even to look at him. She couldn't stand being so close to someone that would hurt her so much. She sighed and looked towards Faith for a short moment. She grinned happily and mouthed the words 'You'll never get him.' Buffy angrily picked up her belongings and ran out of the library.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kennedy, please don't tell anyone... I have to go right now; my mom might be worried so I'll see you tomorrow?" Dawn asked. Kennedy nodded and led Dawn to the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Kennedy sat on the couch deciding what to do. Faith was like her best friend. Sure they get into fights a lot but Faith deserved to know. Then again she did promise Dawn. Kennedy sighed in frustration. She picked up her cell phone and dialed nervously.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy stopped at the door, noticing it was raining outside and she didn't have a ride. Tears ran down her cheeks softly along with her mascara. She went outside despite the rain and looked around. She held her face in her hands. The door opened and someone walked to her.  
  
"Luv, please, come back inside," he told her as he began walking to her. She was soaked and Spike was soaked also. He touched her shoulders and she jerked away from him.  
  
"Stay away from me," she told him slowly, but full of force. She let a few more tears fall but he didn't notice because the rain fell on her. He heard soft sniffles and exhaled deeply.  
  
"Please baby, no more tears," he whispered, now completely soaked. He pulled her in to a hug. She layed her head against his chest. He stroked her wet hair and hugged her tiny body.  
  
"I'm so sorry pet, please, please forgive me," he whispered, soft and silently.  
  
"Spike, I really like you but right now... can we just... be this? Can we just be friends? I'm just not ready and I... I want to get to know you more first," she told him, her tears slowing down. She smiled and nodded soflty.  
  
"Of course, take it slow,"  
  
~~~  
  
As Faith sat in the library, her cell phone rang and she looked at the screen. It said 'Kennedy Cell.' She let the phone ring one last time and picked up the phone. Faith stood and began to walk.  
  
"Hello?" Faith said into the phone.  
  
"Um... Faith... I have some *mega* news, just listen..." Kennedy began.  
  
~~~  
  
As Buffy looked at the blue eyed hottie, he grinned at her. He began to walk to the door with Buffy by his side when the door swung open fast and a very angry Faith came out. She gave one evil glare at Buffy and swung back her arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, hoped you liked it! I know I haven't updated in a while, it's been hectic. I'm trying here so it might take a bit of time. The next chapter won't be up for about a week or 2, sorry for the long waiting. I'll try to update soon.  
  
~*~Special Shout Out to: My Sweet Audrina. I wanted to thank you with a few things for this fic and you've helped a lot! :-* (Check out her awesome fics!) 


End file.
